


Good Morning

by lucaswrites



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaswrites/pseuds/lucaswrites
Summary: Hyungwon loves how you look in the mornings.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> monsta x smut requests open lol drop a comment

"Hyungwon," you murmured, leaning into your boyfriend's touch. Barely awake yet, you smiled at the feeling of his hands around your waist, his nose nudging at the back of your neck. "Good morning."

You turned around in his arms, bumping foreheads with him and giggling. "Good morning," he replied, pressing his lips to yours. You melted into the kiss, eyelids falling shut once again. "Don't fall asleep again," Hyungwon said, hands wandering down to gently rest on your hips. 

"Why? Give me one good reason," you groaned, eyes still shut. He pulled you flush against him, pushing his crotch against your own. You smirked. "Needy."

With a soft sigh he pushed against you again, letting you feel his hard cock through his boxers. You opened your eyes, entranced by how beautiful he looked. You leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips before tugging at the waistband of his underwear. "Go on, handsome."

He smiled and sat up, rolling you into your bank and freeing you of your underwear. He slipped warm hands underneath your shirt to knead your breasts, smiling at you the whole time. You giggled at his sleepy eyes, arching your back into his touch. 

His hands made their way down to the plush fat of your thighs, squeezing and stroking until finally his fingers came in contact with your wet heat. Soft sighs and little whines made their way out of your throat as two of his fingers slid into you. Hyungwon broke the silence as he curled his fingers, finally pulling a moan from your lips. 

"You're so beautiful when you wake up," he whispered, leaning down to kiss you as he pumped his fingers in and out, in and out. You kissed back, eyes shutting again. 

You found it hard to believe him. Your eyes were sticky, cheeks still swollen from sleep, lips dry and chin wet with drool. God, even your breath smelled off after waking up. You flushed at the compliment all the same. "Fuck me," you said for lack of better words. Hyungwon smiled, thumb rubbing your clit as he pulled his fingers out. 

"Who's needy now?"

You opened your eyes to watch him take off his underwear, spreading your legs at the sight of his cock, flushed and dripping precum. You chewed at your bottom lip, reaching to hold Hyungwon's hands as he pushed in slowly. 

The room was silent except for the soft sighs and hushed moans that came from the two of you. Hyungwon moved with lazy, languid movements that drove you crazy. Your hands squeezed his, a long drawn out moan leaving you as his cock dragged against your throbbing walls. 

A smile played on his lips. He adored the way you looked, eyes barely open from how sleepy you were and lips parted just enough to let out the prettiest sounds he'd ever heard. He let go of your hands to rub circles around your clit, picking up his pace to fuck into you properly. 

He felt your thighs tighten against him as he began to hit your sweet spot. You felt yourself get wetter, lewd, wet sounds filling the room. You blushed. 

Carefully, Hyungwon leaned down to leave sweet, open-mouthed kisses against your neck, sucking marks into your skin and smiling when you arched up into his touch. 

You felt warmth gather in your lower tummy, squeezing your eyes shut. "Hyungwon," you moaned softly. "Hyungwon, 'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead," he whispered into your ear, pressing on your clit and thrusting into you harder. He felt his cock pulse when your walls tightened around him. You swore loudly, hands reaching up to grip Hyungwon's back as you came. You whimpered as he kept fucking you, praising you for being so pliant and gorgeous. 

He came with a particularly rough thrust, one that made both of you cry out. You felt his release drip from you as he pulled out. Your chest rose and fell quickly as you watched him. 

With a grin he lay down beside you and pulled you close to him, kissing you as though his life depended on it. You smiled and then finally giggled against his lips, tangling your legs with his. 

"You're beautiful when you wake up too," you offered, one hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He shut his eyes and leaned into your touch, giving you a sleepy hum in response. 

"Can we go back to sleep now?"


End file.
